Flush type rotationally driven latches are used extensively on aircraft; however, as the driving means remains in a flush or recessed condition, whether or not the latch is in its locked or unlocked position, observation of the exposed portions of the latch gives no indication as to the condition of the latch.
The present invention and the following copending applications are directed to rotary latches which offer solutions to this problem.
FLUSH TYPE ROTARY DRIVE FOR LATCHES PA1 Inventor: L. Richard Poe PA1 Ser. No. 856,504 filed Dec. 1, 1977 PA1 ROTARY LATCH AND METHOD OF OPERATION PA1 Inventor: L. Richard Poe; William R. Bourne PA1 Ser. No. 11,193 filed Feb. 12, 1979
More particularly, the present invention is summarized in the following objects:
First, to provide a rotary latch having a hook arm and an integral drive sleeve, the sleeve having an outer end disposed flush with a surrounding surface and a tool receiving socket, the socket having a reciprocable signal shaft occupying a position flush with the outer end of the drive sleeve when the latch is locked, one embodiment occupying an extended position and another embodiment occupying a retracted position when the latch is not secured, the position of the signal shaft being readily observable.
Second, to provide a rotary latch wherein the signal shaft is secured in its flush condition or its signal position against release due to shock or vibration.
Third, to provide a rotary latch of the type indicated in the other objects, wherein the signal shaft is secured against rotation with respect to the body of the latch, and the drive sleeve is provided with a captive ball or roller movable to lock the signal shaft in its flush position or signal position.
Other and additional objectives will become apparent upon a reading of the entire specification, drawings and claims.